Situación
by GatitaKukaku
Summary: Allen ha sido condenado a muerte. Komui le obliga a compartir una habitación con Kanda, para ver si eso ayuda a los exorcistas con sus problemas. Pero en eso, las pesadillas de Allen siguen acerca de sus secretos, y se está volviendo más difícil de ocultarlo del samurái. Kanda pobra salvarlo o será demasiando tarde? Yullen, Mpreg, Traducción.


_Hey! Aquí vuelvo yo con un proyecto nuevo, la verdad este fic no es mí, repito, NO ES MÍO. No, es una tradición del fic Situation de __**Crowsnight66.**_

_Cuando vi este fic me enamore completamente, le aseguro que les gustara. También agradezcamos a la creadora de este lindo fic por dejarme traducirlo._

_La verdad tenía que haber subió esta traducción hace una semana, pero mi computadora se bloqueó y estaba toda la traducción ahí, tuve que traducirlo todo de nuevo._

_Que comience!_

_**Notas de autora:**__ Este fic está clasificado T por los siguientes cortes, pensamientos suicidas, y Yullen. _

_**Kanda:**__ Esta es la peor historia echa jamás!_

_**Yo(Autora):**__ No, te encanta. Allen, ¿Quieres hacer los honores?_

_**Allen:**__ Claro, Crowsnight66 no posee -man o los personajes, sólo la trama._

_**Yo:**__ Entonces, dejemos que la historia comience._

_**Situaciones**_

_Capítulo 1: Nueva habitación._

* * *

Me dirijo a la oficina de Komui con Timcampy volando a mi lado. Mientras caminaba fuera de la cafetería después de la cena, Komui llamo a Kanda y a mí a su oficina por el intercomunicador. _Probablemente otra misión, pero ¿Por qué me tiene que poner con ese idiota?_

Me quejo con Tim sobre cómo Lenalee y Lavi estaban aquí, están disponible para esa tarea. Desafortunadamente, no importa lo mucho que me queje, sigo teniendo una misión con el peliazul. Empujo la puerta del despacho de Komui y veo que Kanda ya está allí con él, siempre presente con su mirada agria en la cara. Me siento en el sofá, tratando de conseguir la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros dos.

**-Bueno, entonces**-El científico desquiciado comenzó**-Supongo que se estarán preguntando por que están aquí**-El silencio llenó el aire.

Él continuó, imperturbable-**En primer lugar, esto no es una misión.**

Aspiré una bocanada de aire al unísono con el samurái de mal genio. Tengo la sospecha que el lunático está a punto de condenar a uno de nosotros a muerte**-Reever y yo estamos llevando a cabo un experimento de juntar exorcista enemigos como compañeros de cuarto, para ver si ayuda performan-**

Kanda se puso de pie y sacó Mugen, señalando la Katana a Komui**-No hay manera de que comparta una habitación con el Moyashi!**

Komui pone sus manos en alto-**No tienes otra opción**-Con eso, sostiene dos llaves tintineantes. No tengo que revisar mis bolsillos para saber que las llaves pertenecen a mí y a Kanda-**Mi Lenalee es una excelente ladrona de llaves ¿No les parece?**

Estoy realmente sorprendido de que el científico no se ha exaltado por el peliazul furioso. Le doy diez palabras entes de que lo maten. Sin embargo. Komui saca dos llaves más, lanzando una para mí y otra Kanda**-Estas son las llaves de su nueva habitación. Sus cosas ya están ahí. Pueden retirarse.**

Cuando él se sienta en su silla, Kanda grita**-¿Y por qué nos sometemos a esto?**

Me levanto y agarro la capucha del samurái chillando, tirando de él hacia la puerta. Me ataca una vez que salimos, pero yo bloqueó el ataque con Black Inocencia. Los oscuros ojos de Kanda están ardiendo**-¿Estas contento con esto?**

Niego con la cabeza-**No, diablos no, pero no tenemos otra opción. Solo vamos. **

Aunque sé que odia la orden, Kanda enfunda a Mugen y camina en la dirección opuesta la nueva habitación. Observo como se va, con el pelo largo y hermoso detrás de él, y sus hombros musculosos. Se puede pensar que es el fin del mundo, pero es mucho, pero es mucho más difícil para mí.

Fui de mal humor a la habitación 149, una de las habitaciones de la planta superior. En el momento que llego a la puerta, una ligera capa de sudor cubre mi cuerpo. Decidí a hacer algo de ejercicio y tomar las escaleras en vez del ascensor. Abro la puerta, dejando ver una habitación bastante amplia.

Cierro la puerta negra detrás de mí y miro alrededor. Mis pertenencias y las de Kanda fueron colocadas ordenadamente en dos maletas en la puerta. A lo largo de la pared derecha había una cama litera, cubierta por profundas edredones púrpuras, y una mesita de noche que lo acompaña. A partir de ahí, la pared del fondo tenía la puerta corredera de cristal que sale a un pequeño balcón, con dos sillas de plástico. Entonces, la pared izquierda tenía la puerta del cuarto de baño, y un pequeño armario de cualquier lado.

Me quedé sorprendido por la habitación. Realmente es muy agradable, pero el hecho de que tenga que compartir con Kanda…

Suspiré pesadamente, y dar un paseo hasta el cuarto del baño. Grite en la sala grande, un tocador de doble lavado con un espejo gigante, y una bañera jacuzzi conectada a una ducha. Confundido que no ahí baño, me asomo alrededor de la pared trasera y lo encuentro allí. Mi siguiente pensamiento fue ¿por qué hicieron un trabajo tan elaborado? Me estremezco y salgo del cuarto de baño, un poco sorprendido de ver a Kanda desempacar sus cosas en el armario más cercano al balcón.

Él ni siquiera me miró mientras camino a las camas de nuevo, saltando sobre la cama de arriba. Nunca había estado en una litera, así que fue muy buena idea para tener una vista sobre toda la habitación. También puedo ver como Kanda coloca sus suministros de higiene, y los lleva al cuarto de baño. Él los coloca en el tocador justo enfrente de la puerta, pero cuando vuelve la cabeza hacia la derecha, se para en seco. Después de maldecir que mataría a Komui y Reever, él arregla sus cosas como él quiere. Se desvanece hacia la ducha con dos botellas de lo que supongo es champú y acondicionador en la mano.

Me recosté en la almohada, imaginando a mis manos atravesar el pelo sedoso del peliazul. He sentido su cabello antes, pero sólo una vez. No creo que se allá dado cuenta, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Habíamos tenido otra pelea, y cuando se voltio, con su pelo me azoto la cara. Pico como una mierda, pero vale la pena. Volví a la realidad cuando oigo que el agua deja de correr.

Kanda camina de vuelta a mi punto de vista, con el pelo libre de su lazo y en cascada caía por su espalda desnuda. Dirige su cepillo a través de él un par de veces antes de que me pilla mirando a través del espejo. En una sacudida patea detrás de él, cerrando la puerta, pero podría jurar ver una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

Niego con la cabeza. A Yu Kanda no le gusta nadie, especialmente yo, no. Me obligo a mí mismo, Me bajo fuera de la cama, cayendo sobre mis pies y mi brazo Inocencia. A propósito tratar de aterrizar como éste, con el deseo de que tal vez el samurái sexy lo vea con lujuria en sus orbes oscuros. Sé que nunca va a pasar, pero puedo soñar, ¿no?

Agarro mis cosas, y puse la maleta en el armario. Dejé mi ropa, dejando mis artículos personales para dejarlos en el baño después. Pongo la foto de Mana y yo en la esquina, por lo que es lo suficientemente seguro para que no se caiga.

Finalmente, llego a la parte de la caja. Dos elementos ahí; una navaja de afeitar y el diario. Me alegro de que la última vez que usé la navaja, enjuague mi sangre. Seria plagado de preguntas en este momento si no lo hubiera hecho. Envolví mi ropa limpia alrededor de la afeitadora y el diario, y lo pongo entre mis otras cosas. Fue entonces cuando me doy cuenta de ello. No voy a ser capaz de llevar sólo pantalones de chándal a la cama, Me quejo de la súbita comprensión. Añadí un cuello de tortuga para mi ropa limpia, y la caminata a mi cama. Una vez que estoy en la cama de arriba de nuevo, me recosté y me quedo mirando el techo.

No tengo ningún problema con mi camisa, especialmente alrededor del peliazul. El problema con esto es que tengo demasiadas cicatrices en mi cuerpo para replicar. Casi estaba condenado cuando Fou lo mencionó en ese momento ella se disfrazó como Lou Fa. Ella sabía que me estaba cortando desde que me conoció, pero nunca le dijo a nadie. Estaba agradecido. Si alguien lo descubre, probablemente me quedo fuera de la Orden. Eso me asustó.

Lenalee podría llorar por días, tratando de ayudarme. Lavi se alejaría de mí, y cuando me encontraran, había que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Todo el mundo estaría disgustado, Kanda más que nadie. Como si fuera una señal, el samurái abre la puerta, los espíritus del vapor de ruptura estaban libres de sus ataduras. Llevaba pantalones, pero sin camisa, su tatuaje prominente contra su piel mojada. Ejerció sus largos dedos por el cabello húmedo, él me miro-**¿Quién te dio la oportunidad de estar arriba?**

Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva. No podría haberlo redactado mejor? La mirada extraña de satisfacción en sus rasgos cincelados, siento una extraña, a que se refería con esa pregunta. Me enderezo desafiante**-Porque yo quiero.**

Él murmura algo**-Estúpido Moyashi**-Y se sienta en la litera de abajo. Mi inclino sobre el borde la cama, viendo un revés de la imagen de Kanda tirando de su pelo en una cola de caballo, y los ojos de media noche miran los plata-**¿Que, Moyashi?**

-**Es Allen, Bakanda!**–Le digo. Entonces, le doy la vuelta hacia delante de la cama, y hago una ejecución de un aterrizaje perfecto. Sin darme la vuelta camino a mi cómoda, aunque quiero ver su expresión. Recojo, mis cosas, y cierro la puerta del baño cuando entro. Siempre había querido hacer eso! Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en elle, siempre terminaba en que el peliazul me besaba. Me sonrojo de inmediato ante la idea. Organizo mis cosas en el tocador, poniendo mi maquinilla de afeitar y jabón en la barra de al lado del híbrido Jacuzzi-ducha.

Me saco mi abrigo de exorcista, dejando mis cicatrices visibles. Me retiro del resto de mi ropa y giro la llave. El agua salía de la ducha directamente hacia abajo, todavía humeante de la ducha de Kanda. Todavía puedo oler los débiles rastro de luz de luna, y sí, creo que Kanda huele a luz de luna. Entro en la ducha, dejando que el agua corra por mi cuerpo desfigurado. Tire de la cortina través del haz redondeado, agradecido por el aislamiento. Veo los productos del pelo de Kanda en una esquina, sintiéndome muy orgulloso de mí mismo cuando leo la etiqueta dice "Luz de Luna"

Trazo el corte a través de mis abdominales. El corte que había hecho hace dos días. Iba a tener que conseguir un nuevo kit de primeros auxilios. La última se agotó cuando hice el corte muchas más profundas de lo normal.

Eso significa que no me pudo cortar esta noche. Realmente lo necesitaba, con lo que le estaba sucediendo en este momento. Sin embargo, no puedo. Me estremezco, también llegue a la conclusión de que he usado todo el resto de mi champú. Echo un vistazo a las dos botellas de invitación de Kanda. Podía matarme si los uso, pero no puede saber si use un poco ¿No?

Salgo de la ducha a los poco minutos. Me seco el pelo blanco. Estaba tratando de hacerlo crecer para ver si a Kanda le gusta más así…Por Dios, no, mi vida no gira en torno al samurái de mal humor? _Sí._

Suspiro, tirando de mi ropa, casi me olvido de mi camisa, pero lo recuerdo en el último segundo. Abro la puerta, la frescura me golpea haciéndome temblar ligeramente. Kanda estaba leyendo, lo que parecía ser una novela de tamaño decente. Eso me sorprendió un poco. No creía que al peliazul le gustara le gustara leer. Subo arriba de mi cama, y he oído el cierre del libro-**¿Por qué utilizaste mi champú, Moyashi?**

Me revolví bajo las sabanas ante la congelación**-Es Allen! Al-len!**-Gruño-**Y se me acabó. Sólo use un poco.**

**-No toques mis cosas**-Ordeno, después el sonido de la apertura del libro se escucha.

Suspiro. Supongo que es una ilusión de que él no se diera cuanta. Pateo las sábanas y edredón de encima. Iba a morir de un golpe de calor en esta cosa! Maldigo en voz baja, la tranquilidad que deseaba no la podía tener por el incómodo cuello alto.

Me vuelvo a mi lado, tratando de enfriarme, pero. Me pongo de estómago, y siento el dolor de los fiadores de corte a través de mí. Grito en la miseria dolorosa y volteo de espalda, agarrándome el estómago. Siento patear a Kanda mi colchón-**Oi, Moyashi, deja de moverte.**

Me muerdo el labio por la patada en la espalda y digo-**Lo siento, sólo me duele.**

**-¿Qué te duele?**-¡Vaya! Me siento como un idiota, pero entonces me pregunto por qué a Kanda le importa.

**-¿Te preocupa?**

Silencio. Después de un momento, él responde-**No lo hago.**

Con cuidado de irritar la herida más, me asomo al samurái, mi pero probablemente caiga y me hace parecer estúpido. No me importaba, sin embargo. Sólo quería una respuesta-**¿Entones porque preguntas?**

Cerró su libro una vez más, mirándome a los ojos, la oscuridad penetrante. Aunque él tenía una mirada molesta, me pareció que estaba confundido. Suspiró-**Porque si tú vas a seguir removiéndote, no me dejaras dormir en todo la noche.**

Me pongo a mí mismo una copia de seguridad, y luego me deslizó fuera de la cama. Muevo el termostato por la puerta, el establecimiento se reduce a sesenta y cinco años antes de tumbarse en la cama otra vez. Cierro los ojos, tratando de dormir, y finalmente, voy a la deriva en un sueño intranquilo.

_Inútil. Incompetente. Estúpido. Infeliz._

_Los susurros cruzaron la Orden, todos los exorcistas, buscadores y científicos sabían de mi secreto, no sólo Kanda, pero la corte también. Me siento en mi cama, con la cabeza entra las manos, con lágrimas corriendo por mi cara. Oigo la puerta abierta e involuntariamente levanto la vista, lágrimas hacían borrosa mi visión. A través de la visión borrosa, todavía conocía los oscuros y la longitud de la cola de caballo._

_Kanda silenciosamente se acercó a la cama**-Mira, sabía que esto iba a suceder.**_

_Niego con la cabeza, confundido**-Pero…**_

_Se ríe de mi miseria**-Es muy obvio. Me gustó verte sufrir, suciedad patética.**_

_Agarra una manga de mi camisa, casi arrastrándome hasta el suelo. La respiración es eliminada de mí mientras me patea contra la pared. Toso y miro hacia arriba para ver la punta afilada de Mugen mi cara**-Tú no mereces vivir como exorcista. No mereces vivir en absoluto.**_

_**-No, por favor no, Kanda**-Grito, sintiendo el final de su Katana pincha la piel entre mis ojos. Solo siento el dolor, ya que va más allá…_

**-Moyashi! Despierta!**-Siento que me agitan. Abro los ojos para ver a Kanda encima de mí, me muevo ya despierto. Mis ojos se abren y me arrastran hacia atrás, poniendo mis manos sobre mi cara, tratando de protegerme.

Las burbujas caen sobre mis ojos y yo las cierro**-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?**

Muevo mis manos para ver una mirada confusa en la cara del peliazul. Abro la boca, tratando de decir algo, pero no sale nada. Rápidamente me saco las lágrimas**-Solo una pesadilla.**

Me deslizo fuera de la cama, por lo que me dirigí a la puerta del balcón, Abro la puerta de vidrio, dando un paso fuera y cerrándola detrás de mí. Me inclino sobre el borde de la barandilla, echando la mirada a otra parte. La vista era hermosa, aunque ya era de noche. Dejé caer una lágrima de mi mejilla sonrojada. Pesadillas estúpidas. Seguido de más y más a menudo ahora, y una de estas veces, voy a tener que explicar a él samurái por qué le estaba llamando por su nombre en mi sueño.

Permito que mis ojos vaguen el cielo y los árboles distantes, las montañas que se arquean hacia el cielo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero no pude dormir más. Ni quisiera entro a la habitación de nuevo hasta que los colores del amanecer estén sangrando en el cielo.

Cuando me decidí volver a la habitación, Kanda se había despertado y se estaba cepillando el cabello, los largos mechones cayendo en cerdas y en cascadas por su espalda musculosa. Solo voy a mi tocador y saco mi ¡Pod, ya puesto los auriculares y lo encendió.

_Vivir en un mundo tan frío, consumiéndome. _

_Vivir en una cascara sin alma, ya que te has ido tan lejos._

Me pierdo en la música, deslizándome al cuarto de baño. Después de que me he cambiado, salgo del baño. Camino más allá de Kanda, aunque me moría por verle cepillar su pelo hermoso. Tomo mi bolso y saco la cabeza fuera de la habitación, en dirección al cuartel General.

* * *

_Bien espero que le allá gustado y perdonen si no entienden en algunas partes, mi gaui fai es muy lento._

_**Notas de Autora:** Y este fue el primer capítulo! Realmente no tengo ni idea si hay un Dollar General cerca de la Orden, pero, ha, bueno! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor, review!_


End file.
